This invention relates to a motorcycle frame and more particularly to an improved light weight, high strength frame that provides a low center of gravity.
In connection with the design and construction of motorcycles, it is the normal practice to employ a frame, which is a generally welded up assembly, and which supports the major structural components of the motorcycle such as the engine transmission, front and rear wheels, engine accessories including the fuel tank and the seat. Obviously, the frame of a motorcycle is called upon to do a wide variety of functions while, at the same time, providing a light weight and easily manufactured construction that will facilitate servicing of the components. With normal motorcycle practice, the frame is comprised of a main frame member that supports the head pipe at its front end for dirigibly supporting the front wheel and which extends rearwardly and supports the seat at its rear end. The engine is normally positioned below this main frame member and the fuel tank is positioned above the main frame member. As a result, the fuel tank tends to be rather highly placed in the frame and the center of gravity is, therefore, raised to an amount that may become objectionable. This problem is also particularly acute since the center of gravity will shift considerably as the fuel in the tank is consumed and thus will change the handling of the motorcycle.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved, light weight, high strength frame assembly that facilitates lowering of the center of gravity.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a frame assembly that will accommodate a fuel tank and rider's seat in an appropriate fashion while, at the same time, maintaining a low center of gravity.
In connection with motorcycles of the type aforedescribed, it is frequently the practice to employ a remotely positioned lubricant tank for the engine lubricant which serves the combined function of containing an amount of lubricant and also of separating lubricant from crankcase gases so as to avoid frothing in the lubricant. Of course, the compact construction of a motorcycle, as aforedescribed, further adds to the difficulties of providing such remote lubricant tanks.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an improved frame and lubricant tank construction wherein the lubricant tank can be remotely positioned from the engine and adds to the structural integrity of the overall assembly.